Babysitting
by elvirakitties
Summary: I am the Babysitter


Severus was walking the room, holding his son as they, Lucius was sitting down in a highback as he walked the room, listening to the argument that was happening between Nagini and Tom. It had started when Nagini had chased two of his followers out of the room for asking when they could babysit Harry.

"You aren't the babysitter." Tom told her. They had been telling Nagini this for weeks since they returned home from the hospital with Harry.

Nagini slammed her tail down and hissed. "I care for my grand hatchling. He tells me what is wrong and I take care of it."

"You gave him three mice to eat." Tom told her. "Babies do not eat mice."

"My hatchlings ate them."

"He is not a snake."

"Fine, I will give him what you say. Now, I watch him."

"It's not just the food. When you took him from his crib, you put him in a nest of clothes in front of the fire, and curled up around him and feel asleep. He could have turned over and got himself hung up on the clothes."

"Hatchling slept. I slept. He is good hatchling."

"When he is sleeping he stays in his bed. You can't keep taking him out. There is snake skin all over the cot, we had to buy a new one again."

"I shed, it's normal, I don't complain when you shed your skins every day, several times."

"The skin could cause him to choke, Nagini."

"My grand-hatchling is fine, he no chokes, cries or makes unwanted noise."

"While that is true, you don't have a way to rock him or even burp him after he is fed." He tried that route.

"I use tail and it works." She showed him with her tail, by making it wag up and down.

Tom looked over to them. "I can't believe this I am losing an argument on child care to my snake."

Lucius tried to hide his laugh, while Severus looked at Nagini, he knew she understood English. "Listen up, you will be a new pair of boots and pants if you so much as remove Harry from his cot again without one of us telling you that you can. He is to young for you to take care of right now. In a year or so, yes, but not now."

Nagini reared up and looked at Severus. They faced off with each other, neither giving in until finally, Nagini lowered herself back down. "Promise in a year I can watch my grand-hatchling? I will aid whoever is watching him. I won't allow him to be left with just anyone."

"She asks if you will promise that, and says that she will be with whoever is babysitting Harry as she won't allow him to be left with just anyone."

"Yes, Nagini I promise and I would expect you to watch Harry with whoever is babysitting. I know you will keep him safe." Severus assured her. "If, however, you step one scale out of line before then I will turn you into boots."

"Touchy touchy, I am not that crazed one. I can help." Tom let out a laugh and told Severus and Lucius what she said causing them to grin.

Bella had been trying to get permission to watch Harry, but everyone was afraid of that. Bella loved the boy, but she seemed determined to get Harry a wand and get him started on his magic. They found her giving him a mini wand last week. Nagini had actually knocked the wand away from Harry and laid in front of the cot and wouldn't let anyone else near Harry until Tom and Severus arrived in the room after hearing some thuds, which was Nagini's tail slamming down on the floor to get their attention.

"Nagini, I know you will protect Harry, I do appreciate that, but remember I did explain how human babies were different. You will be able to babysit him later, right now guarding him is the best job for you."

"No job, want to."

"I know you want to, and yes, I understand it's not a job for you."

Nagini reared up. hissed at Severus. "She wants to scent Harry again."

Severus moves Harry closer to Nagini who's tongue just gently touched Harry's cheek, earning a grin from Harry. "He is smiling, again." Severus told Tom.

"Nagini, if we are in the room, if you curl up we will put Harry in your coils like before, but you can't add furs."

"How will I keep him warm?"

"He will be dressed warmly."

The snake looked skeptical but agreed. "I will be known as the babysitter right?"

"Yes, you can."

Nagini went to the fireplace and curled up. "Give me my grand-hatchling."

Severus looked at Tom. "She wants you to place him inside her coils so she can watch him while we work."

"Tom?"

"I told her no blankets or anything, she agreed."

Severus walked over to the snake and laid Harry down inside the area that Nagini had left open for Harry to be placed. "Best guard we can ever get." Severus patted Nagini on the head.

"Yes, she will kill anyone who tries to touch our son." Tom smiled down at Harry. He pulled Severus into his arms.

Lucius coughed. "My Lord, I can come back later."

"No Lucius, I am sure we can get this done before dinner." Tom let Severus go. He had a lot of paperwork to catch up on, getting pregnant and giving birth had really put him behind.

Severus looked at them "I will be in my lab if you need me have Nagini come and get me." He paused, "I can't believe we just negotiated with a snake on when she can babysit our child."


End file.
